


Kiss Me

by tmtcltb



Series: Mistletoe Chronicles [2]
Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmtcltb/pseuds/tmtcltb
Summary: Installment 1 of the Mistletoe Chronicles. Eric (Rick) Miller has a question for Courtney Abbot but needs a little support from his friends to gain the courage to ask. Set post-season 5, no major variations from canon.
Relationships: Eric Miller/Courtney Abbot
Series: Mistletoe Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064906
Kudos: 1
Collections: 2020 The Last Ship Holiday Fest!





	Kiss Me

"There are too many people here," Rick said, passing the small jewelry box back and forth between his hands. After the second time that he almost dropped it, Rick slid the box back into his pocket, reaching up to adjust his collar.

Wolf gazed at the Abbot House longingly. Inside he could see the fire burning and plates of food being passed by waiters in tails as people milled around the twenty foot Christmas tree that dominated the foyer. But instead of gorging on fancy hors d'oeuvres and homemade eggnog, he - along with Azima and Danny - was stuck outside in twenty degree weather, listening to Rick dither. "That's what you wanted, Miller. To have us all here to celebrate with you and Courtney after you popped the question."

Rick did not appear reassured. "What if she says no?"

"She's not going to say no," Wolf replied calmly, ignoring the snorts of amusement from Danny and Azima. "That girl is completely head over heels for you."

"Besides, the longer you wait the harder it gets," Danny added. "Trust me. I know."

"Says the man who went from first meeting to parenthood in a year," Azima replied tartly.

Wolf grinned. "She has you there, man."

Danny rolled his eyes. "I carried that ring around for six weeks waiting for the right time and, believe me, it was stressful. There were a few times when I thought that I lost it."

"Lost what?" Sasha asked as she joined them, carrying a small gold plate filled with mushroom caps, crab cakes, and mini weenies. Wolf cast another longing glance towards the house. "And why are you all out here?"

"Kara's engagement ring," Azima explained. "Apparently it took Green months to man up."

"I had a few distractions. Like dealing with an insane cult that wanted to kill us and eliminate the cure," Danny muttered.

Azima smirked. "As I said. _Months._ "

Danny rolled his eyes, shaking his head at Wolf before turning to Sasha. "Rick's nervous. Tell us again how long the Admiral had that engagement ring before Frankie tossed it into the fish tank for you to find?"

"About three months." Sasha winked, then turned to Rick with a bright smile. "See, Rick, the bar is pretty low. No fancy proposal needed. Just pull Courtney aside and ask."

Rick squirmed. "Actually, I think it might be better to wait."

The entire group groaned. Azima crossed her arms, tapping her toe. "No. You required our presence tonight for this mission. It is too late to abort."

"Can't you just enjoy the party?" Rick asked, his voice slightly desperate.

"What are you all doing out here? Mrs. Abbot just brought out the dessert table." Kara asked, approaching the group with two cups of eggnog.

Snagging one cup, Danny wrapped his free hand around his wife's waist. "Rick's got cold feet. Literally."

"That's not what I said..." Rick protested.

Kara gave Rick a stern look, one that had just a tinge of Admiral Chandler. "I hope not. That poor girl has been waiting for a proposal all night and now you're going to embarrass her in front of everyone by backing out?"

"She has?" Rick looked apoplectic.

Kara caught Sasha's eye and then both women nodded solemnly. Sasha spoke first. "While I was waiting for Tom to propose, well, let's just say that my ego took a hit."

"Totally," Kara agreed, glancing at her husband. "Every time I looked down at my hand, I would wonder if today was the day and when it wasn't...Well, let's just say that there were a few times when I wondered if it would ever happen."

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart." At that, Danny turned, burying his head in his wife's hair but the shaking shoulders and strange choking sounds coming out of his mouth were a give-away to everyone except for Rick that he was laughing.

Azima gave both women a sharp look and Wolf had to agree that they were laying it on a bit thick. Her eyes were on Wolf as she spoke. "I have never felt this way. Ever."

Apparently oblivious to the byplay, Rick straightened his shoulders. "I would never do that to Courtney!"

"Do what?"

The entire group turned to see the young woman in question floating towards them, her white floor length dress, gloves and matching headscarf giving her an ethereal look. Courtney held out her hand as she approached Rick, and he drew her to his side, both careful not to bump his crutches. Rick was adjusting to the prosthetic legs but still lost his balance at times, especially on uneven ground.

"You look beautiful."

His voice was full of reverence and even Danny stopped laughing as they all took in the sight of the two standing side-by-side. Courtney gazing up at Rick as though he were the only man in the world, a perfect mirror of the look that Rick himself was wearing as he stared down at her.

"Why look, if that isn't mistletoe!" Mrs. Abbot said, approaching the group with Barbara Miller, both carrying platters of mouth watering desserts. Everyone, including Rick, looked up to see the sprig that seemed to have appeared like magic above Rick and Courtney's head.

"So it is." Courtney looked at Rick, cheeks flushed, before leaning up to give him a soft kiss.

Before she could pull away, Rick set aside his crutches and grabbed both of Courtney's hands in his. His eyes on her face, he opened his mouth twice before he managed to speak.

"Courtney Ann Abbot, you are amazing. Beautiful and kind and the best thing that has ever happened to me. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you." Rick pulled the small box from his pocket to reveal the sparkling diamond set in a platinum band. "Will you marry me?"

One of Courtney's hands rose to cup Rick's cheek, tears streaming down her face, as she drew him in for another kiss. "Yes, oh yes. I would be honored to be your wife, Erik Richard Miller."

As though he couldn't believe what just happened, Rick blurted. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Courtney laughed. Her head tilted to the side. "Are you going to give me the ring?"

"What?" Confused by the laughter, Rick looked down to see he had closed the box. Quickly opening it again and removing the ring, Rick went to slid it onto Courtney's finger, only to be thwarted by her gloves. With a laugh, Courtney pulled the glove off. "Here."

Courtney glanced down at her hand once Rick was done, shifting it from side to side as she studied the small cluster of diamonds and rubies, before her attention returned to Rick. "It's absolutely beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," Rick replied.

Flushing, Courtney dropped her head, but her brilliant smile remained. Rick turned to grin at their audience, a slightly dazed look on his face. "She said yes!"

"Time for champagne," drawled Tom Chandler, appearing from the house with the remainder of the party guests in tow. As the circle closed around Rick and Courtney, Wolf wondered how many people knew about the plan for tonight. If he had to guess, it was everyone except Courtney.

Wolf nodded to Tom and Mike and then, deciding to throw caution to the wind, threw his arm around Azima. After one startled glance, she sunk into his side. "So, you never wonder about getting a ring?" he murmured.

"Of course not," Azima replied. "I'm well aware of what is sitting in your underwear drawer. You have no concept of secrecy."

"And you are a snoop," Wolf responded. He paused, then continued. "So what would you say if I asked you to marry me?"

Azima turned to look him right in the eye. "In such a hypothetical situation, I would ask what the hell you waited so long for."

"Shall we finish this conversation later then?" Wolf asked.

Azima nodded, before turning away to capture two glasses of champagne. Noticing that Rick seemed a bit unsteady in the growing crowd, Wolf moved surreptitious to his side, clapping his friend on the shoulder and providing a bit of support just in case.

Rick turned. "Thanks Wolfman."

Wolf nodded. "Anytime, my brother."

Tom raised his glass. "A toast to the happy couple!"

Wolf caught Azima's eye as he lifted his glass. "Cheers!"

x

_A/N - the Tom and Sasha engagement story refers to Babysitting Frankie by MKS57_


End file.
